


The story of a girl. A Newsies story

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I’ll add more tags later, Joseph Pulitzer Mentioned - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), My ocs are too pure for this world, Newsies - Freeform, Runaway kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (I’m bad at summaries)The Williams siblings travel from upstate NY to try to find a better life. They end up in Manhattan where they become newsies. Come join they’re adventure as they go from wealthy children with furthers all ready set for them, to runaways just trying to survive and make their own futures.





	The story of a girl. A Newsies story

“Come on Claire, we’re almost there...” 

Two children were walking down the road, they both looked tired, but they didn’t dare stop walking. The older one was a boy who he looked about 12 years old. He had dark brown short curly hair, most of it hidden underneath a newsboy cap. He had fair skin and blue eyes, he looked fit for his age, though his clothes were a bit loose on him.  
The younger one was a girl who looked around 9 years old. Physically, She looked like she was in good shape. She’s short for her age with fair skin, lighter hair than the older, and blue eyes.

“How much longer till we get to Manhattan? We’ve been walking forever!” The girl says with a soft huff. Though they weren’t walking forever, they did end up walking for a long time. Their last stop was a short one due to a nasty mutt decided they weren’t welcomed in the part of the woods they were walking through. Thankful though, the mutt didn’t attack the children. 

“A few more hours, but I know we’re getting close. If you’re getting tired, I’ll be happy to carry you Claire.” The boy says with a faint smile as he looked down at the girl named Claire. They’ve been walking fir days, only taking shirt breaks, they couldn’t risk being caught and being taken back home. There was just too much to risk...so they just kept walking. 

“I don’t need you to carry me Sammuel, I know how to walk. I just want a short break...” Charlie says. “I’ve been walking sooo long. And aren’t you tired as well?”  
Sammuel shook his head, “no. I can’t wait until we at lest make it closer to the city. We’ve been seeing a lot mire people and houses. That means we’re getting closer.” He says with a faint smile.Claire sighed softly. “I hope our uncle won’t mind us paying him an unexpected visit...he’s really busy with his work.” 

Their uncle worked in Manhattan, he was a wealthy man, just like Sammuel and Claire’s father. Their father worked as a lawyer, he helped wealthy men, who may or may not have been innocent of the crimes they were being accused of, stay out of prison. 

“I’m sure Uncle Joseph won’t mind his niece and nephew visiting him...” Samuel with a faint smile. ‘I just hope he just sees it in his heart to show mercy on us and not reach out to our father...’ he thought. Samuel was scared, but he didn’t show it, he didn’t need Claire to see that he was scared about running away. This was his idea and he dragged his sister into this mess, now he needs to make sure they were both safe...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for checking out my story! I’ll try to update as much as I could, I have school and work so please be patient.


End file.
